


Lust

by Essence_of_Silence



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ash is whiney and horny when he's drunk, Bisexual Male Character, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Gary is a giggly goofball when he's drunk, Humor, M/M, Misty attempts a cockblock, Palletshipping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, adult!palletshipping, top!Gary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essence_of_Silence/pseuds/Essence_of_Silence
Summary: A night out drinking with Brock and Misty leads to some fun times for Ash and Gary. Adult!Palletshipping smut with two drunk boyfriends being stupid and horny.Sequel to Trust but stands alone just fine.
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know about this one. I can't read it without laughing so I guess I achieved what I was going for? Lol.
> 
> This was originally meant to be a sequel to the fic Trust, where a conversation over drinks with Brock and Misty results in Gary revealing to Ash that he is actually bisexual, not gay like Ash had always just assumed. I had wanted to write a smut follow up to that and eventually started on it but it sat in a computer folder for literal years before I started working on it this month. 
> 
> I had a goal of writing and posting two fics this month but realized less than a week ago that the month was almost over and I had nothing ready to post. I proposed a list of a few possibilities and MissMewachu voted for this one (and another that I will work on in May). And so this WIP came out of the dusty corners of my computer and now it's finally done. Considering the length of time that went between starting and finishing it, I really don't know how coherently it reads but I hope it's at least somewhat enjoyable. There's a possibility of me coming in and editing it a bit, but I'm trying to smother that urge. There's a few things that were put in in the original writing (when I was definitely not sober) that don't quite work in the final, but I'm leaving it for now on account of the drunk characters. I may have some regrets.
> 
> I aimed for drunken shenanigans with lots of laughing and joking around between two people in an established (healthy) relationship. I also tried to keep a balance of teasing and bickering considering that, well. It's Ash and Gary. They should be bickering and teasing each other. That's their dynamic (in my headcannons, at least).

**Lust**

Hands clumsily slid over hot skin, drunken laughter bubbled through moans amidst open mouthed kisses. The door swung closed behind them, accidentally slamming loudly in their haste. Ash’s legs hit the edge of the bed and he yelped, tumbling down gracelessly.

The pokemon champion quickly kicked off his shoes and laughed as he scrambled further onto the bed. His partner’s body landed heavily on him and Gary’s laughs tickled against the side of Ash’s neck. A noise that was part groan and part laugh escaped Ash as he tugged at Gary’s hair, pulling the researcher up for another passionate kiss.

Gary’s laughter melted quickly as Ash’s lips worked against his own, furiously moving, his tongue impatiently seeking entrance to the moist cavern. The researcher writhed against the muscled build of his partner, dragging a groan from Ash’s throat. One of Ash’s hands moved down from Gary’s hair, groping indecently along the front of Gary’s jeans before ducking into the waistband and grasping the heated flesh below.

Lithe hips rolled upwards, grinding into those strong fingers. A muffled whimper slipped from Gary’s lips and Ash grinned into the kiss. He pulled away, meeting his boyfriend’s eyes with a lascivious leer. “God, I wanna fuck you,” he growled, his voice slurring slightly as he met those bright green eyes.

Gary glared down at him as best as he could though his expression was one of amusement, just barely covered by a smirk that quickly evolved into a grin. Ash could tell he was dangerously close to falling into a drunken giggle fit.

“Oh, you’re not fucking me, Ashy-boy,” Gary retorted, his voice a silken purr with only a mild…ly strong slur coloring it.

The night out with Brock and Misty had left them both in such states of intoxication that it was frankly surprising either man was able to speak with any sort of clarity.

Ash tightened his grip on Gary’s smooth skin. “Oh yeah? And why’s that?” he challenged.

“’Cause you’re too drunk!” Gary had somehow managed to force down the laughter that had threatened to take over, his voice now playfully teasing.

Ash couldn’t stop the bark of laughter that escaped him. “And you’re not?” he shot back.

Gary smirked and pushed Ash backwards, suddenly pinning him to the bed. He delighted in the low moan that his partner’s startled yelp quickly dissolved into. Moving before Ash could react, Gary quickly moved back and undid Ash’s jeans.

Ash moaned at the feel of the cool air hitting his hard member, the sounds not entirely out of his mouth before Gary’s mouth had slid over his length. His fingers tangled through Gary’s hair, both hands pulling the eager mouth further down.

A muffled sound of annoyance came from Gary as he shook Ash’s hands off. Ash’s hips involuntarily bucked as the sound vibrated over his sensitive flesh and another moan escaped him as Gary brought his hands down firmly on Ash’s thighs.

He pulled his head up slowly, lips sliding seductively back up his boyfriend’s length. Green eyes flicked up to meet brown, and a devilish smirk appeared at Gary’s lips as his tongue swirled teasingly about the head of Ash’s cock.

“Still think I’m too drunk?” he teased, lapping softly at the weeping tip.

The only response he received was a desperate moan as Ash’s hips moved under the weight of Gary’s hands.

“Guess not,” Gary laughed, shooting a wink at Ash as he lowered his mouth again. His mouth sank down the thick length swiftly, only to rise back up just as fast.

Ash’s delirious moan was cut off by a loud bang at the door, followed closely by a gag and harsh coughing as both men jumped. A giggle came from outside the door, followed by a muffled scold from down the hall.

“Make sure to wear a condom!” Misty called, laughing even harder. A dull _thud_ could be heard as she leaned heavily against the door in her own drunken state. “You don’t wanna get _pregnant_!” 

Ash groaned loudly, covering his face with his hands and flushing a deep red. Gary laughed as soon as his coughing was under control.

“Go drink some water, Mist!” he called over his shoulder to the woman in the hallway. The words were barely out of his mouth before he was lowering his head and taking Ash deep once more. 

Both men ignored the sounds of Brock leading a very reluctant and very drunk Misty away from the door.

"Fuck…" 

Gary grinned as he dragged his tongue along the underside of Ash’s shaft. “We’ll get there,” he teased. 

Ash’s fingers tightened in Gary’s hair once more, tugging in retaliation. “Well, get there faster.”

The researcher pulled away with an amused snort. “Want some cheese with that whine?” The sarcastic drawl was accented by a sudden yelp as Ash’s hand tightened again and pulled him closer. 

“Stop teasing!”

“Okay.” Gary pushed Ash’s hands away and stood. He ignored his boyfriend’s confused sputtering and instead crossed the room to retrieve an item from his overnight bag. 

Ash’s whining promptly stopped when Gary reached the bed and held the bottle up for him to see. 

“Is this what you want?” Gary’s voice was laced with a teasing edge but it dropped away entirely at Ash’s enthusiastic nod. 

Gary tossed the bottle to Ash with a grin and flopped on the bed next to him, very narrowly avoiding falling off the edge. Fortunately for him, Ash was far too busy scrambling for the bottle of lube to notice. He snorted amusedly when Ash triumphantly held up the small bottle.

"'Kay, so, go fuck yourself, I'm gonna sleep." He hardly kept a straight face and turned his head away to keep from laughing.

"Hey!" Ash swatted at Gary's shoulder but couldn't help but join in when the other burst into a giggle fit. "You're such a _dork_!"

Gary quieted suddenly as Ash fidgeted with the bottle in an attempt to open it. Focused - and inebriated - as the other man was, he didn’t notice until Gary spoke again.

“I love you.”

Few things could have cut through Ash’s drunkenness quite like those three words being murmured so softly. It wasn’t that Gary _never_ said them, he was just selective with when he said them. 

Ash gaped at him for a moment as the words sunk in before leaning over to press another kiss to Gary’s lips. Though meant to be gentle, their combined inebriation and Ash’s usual excitability turned it into anything but. Gary responded eagerly, quickly moving from his sprawled position to hover over Ash, his tongue working its way into the trainer’s mouth and utterly dominating the kiss. 

His hands sought out Ash’s, pulling the bottle away from him and easily flicking the lid open without ever breaking the intense kiss. Ash whined faintly at the bottle being taken away from him but it swiftly turned into a moan when one of Gary’s hands moved down his torso and grasped his cock. 

The researcher drew back with a grin as his hand pumped the hard flesh slowly. The move rewarded him with another low moan from his boyfriend. Ash reached for him, his fingers tugging at the waist of Gary’s jeans, apparently unable to even think about simply undoing the fly.

Gary tightened his grip and sped the pumps of his hand slightly. His thumb smoothed over the tip, smearing the fluid gathered there. Ash’s cock twitched in his hand and Gary's grin widened at the desperate growl this pulled from the man beneath him.

“Gary, c’mon!” Ash’s hips thrust upwards involuntarily, his eyes screwed shut against the sensations that _just weren’t_ _enough_.

“What do you want me to come on?”

Ash’s eyes opened and fixed Gary with a glare that only sharpened when Gary laughed in response. 

“Fuck me, dammit!”

Gary laughed again. He always loved making Ash desperate, making him lose control, but when there was alcohol involved… Oh, it was almost _too much_ fun. But now his boyfriend was getting irritated. Drunk as he was, he knew it was time to reign it in.

“Alright, alright,” he sighed, still grinning and barely forcing down another laugh. “If you insist.”

The hand on Ash’s cock slipped lower, fondling the flesh, his fingertips occasionally just barely teasing against his entrance while the other hand tugged the trainer’s jeans the rest of the way down.

Ash’s breaths and frequent moans quickly gave way to pants and desperate whimpers as Gary tugged his jeans off and threw them to a distant corner of the room. His socks and shirt stayed put but he didn’t care. All that mattered were Gary’s hands as the researcher finally focused and began to probe at his entrance in earnest. 

Gary’s hand withdrew suddenly, pulling a disappointed groan from Ash. His hand quickly returned, this time with his fingers slick with lube.The trainer’s hips bucked in surprise as one slippery finger circled his hole before sliding in with ease.

“Eager, huh?” Gary grinned at the pleasured cry that spilled from Ash’s lips. He slowly moved the one finger until it was fully buried inside his partner. He waited a few mere seconds before crooking it and stroking Ash from within. 

Another moan tore from Ash’s throat and his hips bucked again, his cock visibly twitching against his lower abdomen. 

“More... Please, Gary…” 

The finger within him crooked once more, teasing against the spot that would have Ash seeing stars if Gary were to focus on it, before sliding out entirely. The finger was back with a second one before he could complain about its absence. 

Gary watched breathlessly as Ash’s head tilted back, his eyes closed as more moans poured from the trainer. Everything about Ash was so intense and no one was able to meet that intensity quite like Gary could. 

The researcher dove in for another kiss, cutting off the stream of pleasured noises spilling from the other as their tongues curled together, Ash allowing Gary complete access - complete control - with no trace of resistance. It only ended when Ash pulled back with a particularly loud moan as Gary’s fingers finally focused on that one spot within him. As Ash leaned back, panting against the pillows, Gary used his free hand to undo the fly of his own jeans and pull them down enough to finally free his own cock.

The sound of the zipper caught Ash’s attention and he gazed up at his partner with a combination of hunger and adoration. Gary couldn’t help but smile. Somewhere in the depths of that chocolate gaze was a challenge, an echo of the old rivalry that still lived on in a small number of the couple’s interactions. 

Gary dipped his head down once more to press a gentle kiss to Ash’s lips. “You good?" He murmured against the trainer's mouth as he pulled back slightly, 

Ash’s hips wriggled, grinding against Gary’s fingers until another groan rumbled through him. He locked eyes with Gary once more, his gaze taking on a more challenging edge. He reached up, twining his fingers in the researcher’s hair as he held him close and brought him in for another intense kiss. His grip tightened, pulling Gary ever closer until there was hardly room for Gary to continue moving his fingers in and out of the trainer. Still, he managed to flick his fingers back and forth within Ash until his head fell back against the pillows with a sharp cry, his fingers tightening their grip even more until - 

“Ow, Ash!” 

The trainer released his grip with a small laugh. “Oh, right. Sorry…” 

Gary rolled his eyes and withdrew his hand, instead reaching for the bottle of lube that had since become lost somewhere among the blanket. He found it after only a short moment of awkward fumbling, but not without Ash noticing. 

“Ha! For once it wasn’t me losing something!”

Gary flicked open the bottle and poured some of the slippery fluid into his hand without looking up. “Something like a battle, hmm?” He glanced up at his partner with a smirk as he stroked himself, spreading the lube over his length.

“Hey! Silver Confer- _ohhhh_ …” His argument petered out in a long moan as Gary entered him, slowly filling him and entirely taking over his senses.

It wasn’t until he was fully seated within Ash that Gary loomed over him with a grin. “Admit it, Ashy,” he teased, accenting the nickname with a thrust that had Ash writhing beneath him. “You only won that battle ‘cause you melted the battlefield!” He pulled most of the way out only to swiftly thrust back in to the hilt. 

Ash glared at him but he couldn’t hold it as another thrust rocked him. His eyes slid shut and another moan erupted from him. Unable to retaliate verbally, he settled for wrapping his legs about Gary’s waist and returning his hands to the researcher’s hair. 

If he couldn’t argue, he could at least be annoying… 

But a few thrusts later and Ash had already forgotten this. The bed rocked beneath them as thrust after thrust was met with moan after delicious moan. Ash's hands traveled from Gary’s hair to his shoulders and then to his back, roaming and grasping at any flesh he could reach.

He needed to ground himself against the pleasure swirling and taking him over, but at the same time, the sensations were all building beneath a fog. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, pulsing in his groin, but it felt too far away and he grasped at Gary tighter in hopes to bring it closer. 

The alcohol in his system blurred the sharpness of all the feelings. He needed _more_.

“Please…” he begged desperately, tugging Gary even closer until there was no space left between them. 

Gary, already struggling against his own intoxication to keep up with the pace his partner demanded, buried his face against Ash’s neck. Grinning at the sight of the goosebumps erupting along the line of Ash’s throat, drawn out by the researcher’s ragged breaths, Gary nipped at the bare skin before him. Ash gasped, writhing against him, and Gary bit down harder, sucking harshly and pulling another pleasured cry from the man beneath him.

Ash quickly dissolved into a whimpering mess as Gary alternated between biting, sucking, and laving at the abused skin with his tongue. The work Gary was making of his throat along with the friction of his length trapped between their bodies was slowly cutting through the cloudy jumble that was his inebriated brain. 

But as the heat began to coil in the pit of his stomach, Ash gradually grew aware of a different sensation in his stomach. The combination of the evening’s beer and booze, and the jostling of the raw fuck he was receiving from his boyfriend was making his stomach churn uncomfortably.

“Wait, wait! Hang on a sec - ” Ash removed his hands from Gary’s back and instead pushed lightly against his chest, turning his head away.

The researcher understood immediately and pulled out, drawing back from Ash just in case. Ash waited a brief moment, trying to determine whether he would need to make a pants-less run for the bathroom. Fortunately his stomach quickly settled but when he opened his mouth to speak, instead of words, a loud belch escaped him.

His cheeks darkened immediately but he couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay, I’m better now!”

Gary instantly dissolved into a fit of giggles, his head falling to Ash’s chest in his laughter. “I thought you were gonna puke,” he choked. Ash hit his shoulder but it only made Gary laugh harder.

“Stop!” Ash whined, hitting Gary’s shoulder again. His partner’s laughs shook them both, Gary’s cock teasing against his opening while the laughter vibrated along his own member trapped between them.

The teasing movements were torturous at this point. Being ravished so thoroughly had felt so incredible that he was downright desperate to feel Gary’s hard length back inside him.

“C’mon,” the trainer groaned, grinding his hips against Gary’s in hopes of getting his point across.

Gary’s laugh turned to a moan at the way Ash’s grinding thrust the trainer’s cock against his stomach. The feeling of that slick skin and hard body writhing beneath his brought him back from his drunken laughter and he hurriedly guided his length back into Ash.

Their hips slammed together with the first thrust and Ash’s back arched, a pleasured cry - the loudest yet - spilling from his lips as he locked his legs tighter around Gary’s waist.

Gary, in a brief flash of worry about being heard, had the sense to clamp his hand over Ash’s mouth, stifling the unmistakable cries of passion. Ash’s eyes snapped open and narrowed at the move before he tilted his head and opened his mouth enough to take one of Gary’s fingers into the moist cavern. 

A moan spilled out Ash’s lips, the man’s tongue flicking against the flesh in his mouth as his lips quivered against Gary’s hand. Gary groaned at the sensation and the erotic sight before him, thrusting even harder as Ash made a show of taking another finger into his mouth. Though it was sloppy in their drunkenness, the sight was far too pleasurable in conjunction with the tight heat wrapped around him and Gary threw his head back with a sharp cry of his own as his orgasm struck suddenly. Still thrusting, he spilled himself deep within his boyfriend.

Though he moaned as Gary filled him, Ash whined and ground against his partner as the softening length was pulled from him. He grabbed at Gary’s hips and pulled at the other man desperately.

“More,” he begged, so deliciously close that it _hurt_.

Gary moved further down the bed to reclaim his earlier position and quickly took Ash’s length back into his mouth. No teasing strokes of the tongue this time, he dove straight into it, pumping his hand along what didn’t fit in his mouth as his head moved swiftly, eager to bring his partner to his peak before the combined drunkenness and post-orgasm grogginess took him out for the rest of the night.

His other hand moved back to the trainer’s entrance, still slick with lube and cum. Two fingers slid in easily and Ash cried out, his hips bucking uncontrollably. The combination of his two hands and mouth seemed to be bringing Ash closer and closer to the edge. His moans had morphed into whimpers and pants as his cock twitched within Gary’s hand and mouth. 

Gary’s fingers moved faster, thrusting in and out just as his cock had done only moments earlier. Encouraged by a particularly desperate whimper, he slipped a third finger in and delighted in the moan this pulled from the trainer. 

Ash’s length twitched within his mouth once more before suddenly spilling over Gary’s tongue. Startled by the first spurt, Gary nearly choked but quickly recovered, relaxing as he slowed the motion of his fingers and swallowed down the salty fluid collecting at the back of his mouth. Ash shuddered through the orgasm and gave a final low moan as Gary took his softening length further into his mouth, sucking gently and rolling his tongue over every bit of flesh he could manage before drawing away entirely. 

An exhausted sigh escaped Gary as he moved off of Ash just enough to collapse against him, his face resting against the trainer’s side.

“You sure you’re not gay?” Ash asked, recalling their conversation earlier that evening. Though his voice slurred both from the alcohol and from the exhaustion creeping over him, he shot his boyfriend a playful grin.

An amused snort came from further down the bed as Gary crawled forward from his sprawled position near Ash’s hips.

“Nah, I’m sure,” Gary mumbled, dropping in a heap next to Ash.

“You sure? Because I think only a gay man can suck a dick like that,” Ash teased. He laughed as a hand slapped against his chest.

“Never underestimate a bisexual’s appreciation of a nice cock,” Gary retorted sleepily, “you ungrateful little prick.” He added the last with a smile, cuddling into Ash’s side.

Ash laughed again and shifted his weight just enough to slide an arm around his partner. “Well, I love you either way,” he replied, squeezing Gary closer to him and pressing a kiss into his hair. He smiled to himself, feeling incredibly in love with the man next to him.

“Thanks for telling me, Gary,” he spoke up after a moment. “Gary?” He smiled again when he looked down to find the researcher sound asleep. He pressed another kiss to the top of Gary’s head and closed his eyes.

“Good call,” he mumbled, finally allowing the exhaustion from the evening’s fun take over.

**Author's Note:**

> Um... I'm sorry? Thanks for making it this far?
> 
> I hope it didn't suck. I hope it made you laugh. I'm sure it's more amusing with alcohol in your system. 
> 
> Let me know if you want to see a morning after fic where they find out that, yes, Brock and Misty did, in fact, hear everything.


End file.
